An ink jet head typically includes a piezoelectric actuator on a wall of a pressure chamber having a nozzle. To eject ink in the pressure chamber from the nozzle, the actuator deforms the pressure chamber and pressurizes the ink in the pressure chamber.
In addition, to form an image employing an inkjet head including a piezoelectric actuator, droplets of ink are successively ejected from the nozzle to a same pixel, so that the droplets adhere to each other and form a dot on a recording medium, and the size of the dot is differentiated by controlling the number of the droplets.
Conventionally, the inkjet head has the nozzle disposed through the actuator, and a length of the nozzle is substantially the same as a thickness of the actuator.